Love By Daylight
by Heartlove
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are caught in a world of confusion and love. [It's slow to begin, please Review! I also do not own any of the characters in Sailor Moon.]
1. Like A Breeze

"This is just so BORING!" whined Serena, slouching in her chair with her face cupped in one hand and the other hand tapping the desk.

"Ring!" went the bell, signalling the end of the day. Everyone sprang from their seats, Serena being the fastest.

"Hold on Serena," said a voice. Serena turned around to find Lita laughing. "We have a project to finnish, remember?"

"Oh," whined Serena. "And I was so looking forward to a day of relaxation!"

"You can relax after the project. Come on, there isn't much to do!"

Serena paused, thinking. "Fine," she sighed, Lita chuckling to herself. The 2 walked out of the class and towards Lita's home. When they arrived, Serena refused to do work, and just collapsed on the couch. It took Lita a while to actually get her to do something, but was soon interrupted by Luna.

"Sorry to be a bother, but there's rumour from Amy that the Negaverse is planning to attack your school." Said Luna calmly.

"For once I'll let them do their thing." Said Serena, "I won't miss school."

"Now don't' be like that Serena," scolded Luna, "You need to protect."

"Do I have-"

"Yes!"

"That means we'll need to finnish our project later than," said Lita.

"Sorry, Lita" apologized Luna, "I can help you later on if you'd like."

"No problem, let's just go now." Sighed Lita.

Serena mumbled as she dragged her feet out the door. When the 3 friends got there, they spotted Rei, Amy, Mina and her cat Artemis sitting on a bench. When Serena, Lita and Luna got closer, the girls got off the benches and waved.

"This is a bummer" whined Rei, "I have to come back to school after hours!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Exclaimed Mina.

"I don't mind. I was already here studying." Said Amy.

"Well, It looks like there's nothing wrong; our schools safe. Let's go home now!" said Serena. Just as she finished, a shadow fell upon the friends. They all turned to find a youma (monster) who was half man, half bird. He had huge black wings that blocked out the sun, and fiery red hair that blew in the wind. He held a staff in one hand, which his longer, yellow fingernails curled around. You could tell by Serena's face that she was bummed. She didn't feel like fighting right now.

"You guys can handle this, right?" she said sleepily.

"Come on Serena!" said Lita.

"Oh, why do I do this?" Serena whined.

"Just do it!" said Luna.

"All right! All right!" She stood up and took out her broche, ready to transform.

"Wait!" exclaimed Amy, "We're in front of our school. We need to transform somewhere else!"

"Oh, fine." Complained Serena. The 5 Sailor Scouts hid off to the side of the school with no windows.

"This is as good as anywhere!" sighs Rei.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Cried out Serena, as the transformation began. While transforming, all the Sailor Scouts did the same. Luna and Artemis watched, as they loved to see their girls transforming, knowing that they're following their destiny. As the Sailor Scouts finnished, they all stood, ready to fight, in their positions.

"Hey, birdbrain!" taunted Sailor Moon as she normally does before she attacks. "You need your wings clipped, and I'm going to do it for you!"

The youma looked at Sailor Moon with a smirk on his face. "You think you can defeat me? Ha!"

"Just watch!" said Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Power!" She cried out, attacking the monster. The youma just deflected the attack with his staff, laughing.

"Let me try!" exclaimed Mina. "Venus Crescent Beam Crash!"

The shot was yet again deflected.

"I'll get him!" exclaimed Rei.

"So will I!" said Amy.

The 2 both yelled out,

"Mars…"

"Mercury…"

…and together they shouted "Power!" sending 2 beams at the youma. The monster just waved his hands, and the shots turned around and headed back towards Serena.

"Serena!" shouted the 4 girls, putting themselves in front of Sailor Moon. The Sailor Scouts went flying as the attack hit them, sending them crashing to the ground. Sailor Moon just stood there in shock.

"Think of something!" cried out Luna.

"Oh, right!" said Sailor Moon.

The youma laughed and shouted. He swung his staff around at Sailor Moon, knocking her over.

"Sailor Moon!" cried out the Sailor Scouts. They all tried to get up, but their bodies were too weak. The youma pointed his staff at Sailor Moon, and a bright light emerged. It headed towards Sailor Moon, who was slowly lifting herself from the ground. She just turned her head, and frightened from the beam of light heading towards her, her arms gave away and she laid once again on the floor. Suddenly, a red rose slashed through the light, breaking the second attack. All the Sailor Scouts and the 2 cats turned their heads to see Tuxedo Mask standing on top of the school.

"Sailor Moon," he began, "don't loose your faith. You need to save this place. Though some people say they hate it, it is needed here. You have to save this school, or else all the students who go here will have no future. That's what this creature wants. They need these people's energy and knowledge. If the Negaverse gets what they want, they'll be stronger than ever. It's up to you to stop them. Use your powers!"

Sailor Moon nodded, slowly rising from the ground. The youma was taken aback, his wings fluttering, raising his above the ground.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the half bird, half man, who held out his staff in defence. The tiara broke through, slashing the youma and destroying him. The creature screamed while slowly disappearing. Sailor Moon collapsed the moment she was assured the youma was gone. Tuxedo Mask nodded in satisfaction and disappeared from the rooftops.

And when life's going your way,

just **like a breeze**,

it's a high-flying kinda day above the trees.

Together we'll be making memories.

(Call My Name- Sailor Moon)


	2. All Our Love Against Our Might

Serena sat in her room leaning against her pillow with food spread all over her bed that her friends had brought. Rei and Amy were sitting on the bed, while Mina and Lita were sitting on the floor. Rei had brought Chocolate cupcakes, her favourite flavour, knowing that Serena loved sweet foods. Amy brought some homemade peanut butter cookies, "for in between snacks". Mina had brought a small, heart shaped lemon pound cake, and Lita had given Serena some random sweets like lollipops, caramels, gob stoppers, sprinkles, and other random finger foods. Serena was stuffing her face, chocolate smeared on her cheek, sprinkles in her hair, and cookie crumbs on her lap. The 5 girls were chatting away, talking about today's school and yesterdays events.

"That creature was just so UGLY!" laughed Lita.

"I shfawt I vash a gonnor fer shur!" muffled Serena, bits of cake falling from her mouth.

"Ew, Serena, didn't anyone tell you to close your mouth while you eat?" said Rei, grossed out.

"-and did you see Serena's face? I thought she was going to wet herself!" laughed Mina.

Everyone in the room laughed, the cats, the girls, all except for Serena. She took a gulp, finishing her cake, and frowned.

"If you were in my position, I think you would have just as scared!"

"We're just teasing, Serena!" said Amy, giggling.

"Oh, don't be a sour face!" sighed Luna, eying a cupcake, and then swinging her head at it, taking a fresh bite. A knock came from the other side of Serena's door.

"Girls? Are you in there? I brought some glasses of milk!" said Serena's mom.

"Come in!" laughed the girls, as the door opened. Serena's mom came in, walking backwards from pushing open the door.

"What a mess in here!" She exclaimed. "Well, It's no worse then your brothers, I suppose. Well, here's your drinks, now don't spill it!"

"Yes, mother!" sighed Serena, shooing her mother out.

"You know, Serena, we better start cleaning up." Said Amy. "I have a study date soon, and I can't be late!"

"Oh no! That reminds me! I have a date with Darien in 20 minutes!" cried out Serena. "What am I going to do?"

"We can help you clean up." Said Rei.

"Yeah, we'd be glad to!" said Lita.

"As long as I get to see Darien." Laughed Mina.

"You know Darien's mine!" exclaimed Serena.

"I don't know, he seems pretty interested in Mina." Laughed Rei.

Serena chased Mina around, her head shaking in anger, while the girls just laughed.

"We better get started," sighed Amy.

* * *

Darien was walking towards Serena's house, which was just around the corner. He knew he should be there by now, but knowing Serena, she was probably sleeping. Darien shook his head and chuckled.

"Why do I even like her?"

"There's just something about her," he argued to himself. "As if, we were meant to be together. I feel like I've known her before. As if we've had a past relationship. Our souls were together, and met again in the real life."

"Who are you kidding? You already know!" he told himself. "Queen Serenity…that terrible battle… everything lost on the moon. Queen Serenity sent us to be reborn into the future…"

Darien shook his head. He smiled to himself. Serena was special… in more than one way. He reached Serena's doorstep and took a deep breath. Taking a step forward, he rang the bell.

* * *

"Whew! We're done!" sighed Amy. "But now I've gotta run! Bye everybody!"

"See yeah Amy!" said Rei. "Hey, Serena, Lita and I've got to go help my grandpa with the Temple. He's getting old, and we need to do the spring-cleaning. See you around, ok? Say hi to Darien for me!"

"I uh… gotta go too Serena. Good luck with your date." Said Mina, walking out.

* * *

Mina turned from closing the front door, and bumped into Darien.

"Oh, hey Darien."

"Hey Mina." Said Darien. "Um, is Serena ready?"

"Yeah, she is."

"Wow, she's actually ready for once!

"Ha, I guess so. Well, see yeah around. Have fun!"

Mina headed off down the street, and Darien rang the bell.

* * *

"Serena! The door!" screamed Serena's little brother, Sammy.

"Oh my gosh! Is it time already?" cried Serena. "Darien's here!"

Serena rushed down the stairs, he brother spotting her at the bottom. He smirked to himself and stuck his foot out. Serena, being the clutz she was, tripped over her brother's foot and landed right by the door. She quickly got up and faced Darien, who was standing in the doorway, shocked.

"Oh, um… hey Darien!" She smiled.

"Hi, Serena."

"So, ready to go?"

"Yeah, and I'm surprised you are too."

Serena laughed and hooked her arm in his.

"Me? Late? Never! Oh wait! My coin purse!" gasped Serena.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Sighed Darien, looking upwards for help.

"Be right back!" called Serena. She dashed up the stairs and the sounds of slamming drawers could be heard. At one moment, the sound of a cats screech pierced the noise.  
"Oops, sorry Luna!" came a voice, only to be Serena's. She soon came stumbling down the stairs, back at Darien's side, whom was laughing quietly.

"Ready now?" He asked.

"Ready."

"Ok, let's go. Andrew's waiting for us."

"He is? Why?" Serena asked.

"I uh… have a little something." Blushed Darien.

"Oooh, a surprise… for ME!" cried Serena excitedly.

"Yeah," laughed Darien, "For you."

* * *

Mina walked, not looking where she was going, and thinking about Andrew. She never really noticed him, but he just seemed so nice.

"I guess I was just too caught up with Darien." Thought Mina.

Andrew was just so nice to everyone, doing favours for people, and always there for you to talk to. Mina had only started to notice Andrew a few weeks ago, but he crept into her mind more and more.

"Hey Mina!" came a voice.

Mina lifted her head and noticed she happened to walk right into her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Andrew!"

"Take a seat, Mina. I saw you yesterday afternoon."

"You…you did? Where?"

"Oh, you and the girls were leaving the school. What were you doing there?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, that. We were just fighting an evil youma."

"What? What's a youma?" asked Andrew.

"It's a monster, really." Mina answered.

Mina snapped her head up.

"Ohmigosh!" she thought. "I just let that slip!"

"Ha! That's funny Mina. You're really creative and funny!" laughed Andrew.

"Yeah, ha, um… funny." chuckled Mina, sighing in relief.

"So, will there be anything today?" said Andrew, wiping a cup off.

"Um, yeah. Anything will do. Just don't hurt my wallet."

"Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Thanks, Andrew." Smiled Mina.

"No problem."

Mina continued to look at the bar table she was sitting at. She twisted quietly back and fourth on her stool, thinking about Andrew. She blushed slightly, since Andrew was right in front of her, and she felt like he could read her thoughts.

"So, where's all your friends?" asked Andrew.

"Oh, well Amy has to study, Lita and Rei went to help Rei's grandpa, and Serena's gone on a date with Darien."

"What about you? Don't you have something planned." Asked Andrew.

"Nope," replied Mina. "Just sitting here."

"Well, let's hope this cheers you up." Said Andrew, who had left the other side of the bar and came around to sit next to Mina. He held out a vanilla milkshake with 2 straws.

"I want some too, though." He laughed.

Mina laughed along with him. "Sure."

The 2 leaned in and sipped. Suddenly, bubbles popped in the shake. Mina shot up, frightened by the sudden movement in her food. Andrew chuckled.

"Sorry. I like to make bubbles in my milkshakes."

That's ok." Said Mina, leaning back in. She sucked the smooth vanilla flavour through the straw, and slowly lifted it out of the glass. She aimed the straw at Andrew, who looked up at Mina.

"Mina, no, please no!" He cried, holding his hands out to stop Mina from getting closer. Mina laughed, and accidentally let some milkshake shoot at Andrew's apron.

"Mina! My apron!"

"Oops! I'm so sorry Andrew!'

"No you're not," smirked Andrew. "It's time for payback."

"Payback?" questioned Mina.

"Yeah, payback."

Andrew loaded his straw, and aimed it at Mina.

"Ah!" screamed Mina, running. Andrew gave one quick, strong blow of air and sent the drink flying directly at Mina.

"EW!" came a shrill voice, only belonging to Mina. "Andrew! I'm going to kill you! My shirt! My good shirt!"

Mina attacked Andrew, who wasn't expecting a hard push. Mina shoved him to the ground, just as some elder folks opened the door. The couple just stared at the 2 teenagers on the floor, staring dumbly back at them. The couple quickly turned around and shuffled themselves to another store. Mina looked at Andrew as if to say sorry. Andrew just burst out laughing.

"You know, we're in a…different position." He said.

Mina quickly sprang up, dusting herself off. Andrew held her shoulder.

"None of this leaves the arcade, got it?"

"Got it." Laughed Mina.

Give me the strength to carry on

With **all our love** we can't go wrong

Only together we face the fight

Nothing can stand **against our might**

(Carry On- Sailor Moon)


	3. Tie Each Breath Down

Darien held Serena's hand as he tried to lead her towards the arcade. Serena peeked out often, so Darien decided to put his hand over her eyes. Serena then began to throw a verbal fit, never shutting up. Darien once again wondered why he did these things for Serena. Oh yeah, love.

"Oh no!" cried out Andrew.

"What?" Mina asked.

"I was suppose to prepare some drinks and dessert for Darien and Serena before they got here, which should be in 5 minutes!"

"Oh, so that's where they're going?"

"Yes! Mina, can you please help me?"

"Yeah sure, no need to beg."

Mina and Andrew began to clean up the mess they made on the floor. After that, Andrew changed aprons and prepared a chocolate mud cake while Mina cleaned the counters.

"You know, I'll just set up the ingredients for the drinks, and make it right in front of them later." Said Andrew.

"That's a good idea."

"Thanks!" smiled Andrew. "I always have good ideas."

Mina sat down on a stool.

"Whew, that was quick. Hard, but quick."

"Yeah, Well, we have time now until Serena and Darien come. Want to play some video games?" asked Andrew.

"Sure!" smirked Mina. "I'm so going to beat you."

"Oh really?" questioned Andrew. "Well, I guess we'll find out."

The 2 ran over to a shooting game with a red and blue gun.

"I call red!" shouted Andrew.

"Fine with me." Stated Mina.

Andrew and Mina began the game, and Mina was already winning within 30 seconds.

"Wow, you're really good." Said Andrew. "No fair!"

He faced Mina and shot his gun.

"Pow!" he said, laughing.

"Hey!" Said Mina. "Play fair!"

* * *

Serena and Darien turned the corner to the arcade. When Darien saw Andrew and Mina inside the arcade, he stopped, dazed, and slowly began again. Serena, noticing the stop, peeked through her fingers. She saw Mina and Andrew playing together in a shooting game.

"Oh, they'd make a great couple!" she thought excitedly. "But it'll have to wait; I'm on a date with Darien right now!"

* * *

Andrew glanced out the window.

"Here they come!" he shouted. Mina ran to the opposite exit, and Andrew dashed to the counter. He nodded to Mina as she turned around and waved.

"I'll see you later, Mina!"

"Yeah! I had a great time, Andrew!"

"Same here. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"I'd love to!" responded Mina.

"Me too…" said Andrew, waving good-bye. Mina gave a quick kiss to her hand and blew the kiss to Andrew and winked. It was her trademark…

"But this time," thought Mina, "It might be something more than a trademark."

Serena saw Mina blow the kiss to Andrew. She hoped it wasn't just her usual good-bye.

"Maybe it's time to play match-maker," thought Serena. "Maybe a little later on, when they're ready."

"Here we are!" stated Darien. "The arcade!"

"Oh, I've got this tingly feeling!" squealed Serena. They opened the door to a clean arcade and a chocolate cake with 2 clear glasses already served. The counter was sparkling with the setting sun, and the lights on the arcade games blinked happily.

"Hey, guys!" smiled Andrew.

"Hey, Andrew!" said Darien, smiling back.

"What would you 2 lovebirds like to have to drink?" asked Andrew.

"A double chocolate milkshake!" cried Serena.

"I thought so," laughed Andrew. He took out 4 scoops of ice cream and some coco powder, milk and vanilla flavouring. He poured them together in the glasses, and placed a cap on top. Then, with one glass in both hands, he shook, twirled and spun the glasses in between his fingers and hands, getting cheers from Serena and Darien.

"Voila!" said Andrew, proudly. "2 Double chocolate milkshakes! Oops! I almost forgot!"

He reached under the counter and pulled out chocolate syrup and sprinkles.

"The double chocolate!"

He poured a thick layer of syrup and sprinkles on top of Serena's milkshake, but not Darien's since he didn't want any.

"Enjoy!" laughed Andrew. "Oh, and the arcade games, mademoiselle, are free. Courtesy of Darien."

Andrew bowed to the couple.

"Cheers!" said Serena and Darien. The twisted their arms together and drank. Serena's drink went a bit too far back, and a huge chunk of ice cream and chocolate slowly dripped on to her pants. The sounds of crying came from the arcade as Serena made a big fuss over her pants. Darien and Andrew laughed, trying to get the chocolate off of her.

* * *

Rei and Lita turned the corner to Rei's temple when the spotted a guy sleeping on the bench just on the border. His chest rose and sunk heavily, showing that he was in a heavy sleep. The girls just laughed it off as the walked inside the temple to get the cleaning supplies. When they got in, the 2 girls saw Rei's grandpa making shadow puppets against the privacy screen.

"Grandpa, I thought you were suppose to be working!" said Rei sternly.

"I know but I was just so bored!" he complained.

"Well, Lita and I are here now, so you better help us! It was nice enough of Lita to come in the first place!" shouted Rei.

"It was no problem, Rei, really." Argued Lita politely.

"Oh I know Lita, but my grandpa doesn't seem to!"

Lita laughed. "Let's just get started."

The 3 grabbed buckets, sponges, towels, and other cleaning supplies and walked out of the temple.

"Rei, let's scrub the floors. It could be hard on your grandpa's back." Offered Lita.

"Hard? Back? That sounds like an old man! I'm not old! Never old! Only wise!" said Rei's grandpa.

"Grandpa, why don't you clean the walls?"  
"What? I'm an old man! You don't expect me to clean the walls without my back aching? You ungrateful child!"  
"Grandpa, just do it. It's your home, you need to take care of it." Sighed Rei, beginning to scrub the floors.

"You live with this every day?" asked Lita, getting down on her knees to join Rei.

"Pretty much." She sighed.

The boy on the bench slowly began to wake up, hearing voices coming from near by. He slowly stammered to his feet, rubbing his head and eyes. He saw the roof of the temple, and began to walk toward it. Maybe he could stay there for a few nights. When the boy got closer to the temple, he saw 2 girls scrubbing the floor. He couldn't see their faces, but from behind they seemed pretty…the boy shook his head. It wasn't right to stare.

Grandpa suddenly sprung from the rooftops, a cape on his back fluttering in the wind. He rolled multiple times in the air before landing in front of the boy, scared out of his wits.  
'Hiee….yah!" shouted Grandpa, pushing one hand in front on him and the other one back, ending in a karate like pose. The boy was push slightly and fell back like a stick.

"Grandpa!" cried Rei, furious with her Grandfather. "What did I say about attacking visitors!"

"He could be evil!" shouted Grandpa. Lita laughed.

"The poor kid!" sighed Rei, rushing to the boy's side. Lita followed.

"It seems like he had a nasty shock." Stated Lita.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" asked Rei.

"Rei, be careful!" said Grandpa.

"Grandpa, just go continue cleaning." Said Rei.

Rei's grandfather walked away, doing back flips, cartwheels, and jumps in the air, screaming out random shouts now and then. The boy began to stir, and the 2 girls sighed in relief.

"I've got to go now," said Lita, once the boy moved. "I told my mom I'd be home before supper. See yeah, Rei!"

"Bye, Lita, thanks for the help!" waved Rei. She turned her attention back to the boy. "Are you OK?" she asked. "Can you hear me?"

The boy's eyes opened slowly, and when they landed on Rei, he fully awoke.

"I'm so sorry!" he said. "I was just resting and then this guy attacked me and I just wanted to stay here a couple of nights because I really need the rest! I'll do anything to stay! Please, keep me here at your temple."

"Woah woah," said Rei, helping the guy up. "Of course you can stay here. What brought you here anyways?"

"I was leaving for a vacation and happened to fall asleep here. It's just so peaceful and quiet; I thought it was a good place to rest. I didn't know there were old creepy men here."

"My Grandpa is not old!"

"Oops, sorry lady."

"Don't call me lady!"

"Then what do I call you, man?"

"No!" Rei sighed. "Just, call me Rei."

"Rei? Cool name, mine's Mark."

"Nice to meet you, Mark." Said Rei, cooling down.  
"You know, you've got quiet the temper. I like that."

"Don't get started on that subject," warned Rei, a grim shadow falling slowly on her face. She wasn't the one to mess around with at heart. She was strict and quick tempered.

"Sorry lady- I mean, Rei. So anyways, can I stay here?"

"Yeah, follow me. I'll show you to a spare room." Said Rei, leading Mark in to the temple.

I wish to meet you again next time

Love is more selfish the deeper it gets

until you want to **tie each breath down**

unreasonable, yet...

(Moon Revenge- Sailor Moon)

* * *

**I thought I'd put a little side note here for RockerLane1110 and sailorstars16 as they both reviewed! Thanks guys for the support! If you too want to review, I don't mind, I'd really enjoy it! Also, what do you guys think of my Chapter Titles? Do you like how I use Sailor Moon songs... or not?**


	4. My Lonley Room

The 2 walked towards Rei's bedroom and past to the next door. "You can stay here," she said. Rei opened the door to reveal a peaceful room with the sun shining through the yellowed paper curtains. There was a straw mat and some blankets and a flat pillow laid out which was the bed in the far right corner. A changing screen was in the other right corner closer to the 2, and a table and basket in the left hand side. On the table were some parchment and ink with a fountain pen to write letters or Chinese letters. Also, a few candles were on the table corner.

"What do I light the candle's with?"

"Um, visitors don't light the candles any more. We had one guy who set his room on fire with the matches, saying he was having a ritual of some sort."

"So are they just for decorations now?"

No, we light them sometimes."

"Oh, and what's the basket for?"

"We let you put your clothes there. Then we give our visitors a proper outfit, like mine." Rei said, giving a quick spin to show her red and white clothes.

"Awesome." Said Mark. "So, what do you do around here?"

"Well, my grandpa takes care of the place, trains, and does a lot of weird stuff. The visitors usually like to watch him, or do their own exploring. Some come for their own personal reasons. Not many people do come though."

"Oh, ok."

"Where do you come from, anyways? What do you do?" asked Rei.

"Well, I'm a photographer. I take photos of nature mainly, and sometimes people. I also like to paint. Do you have a profession?"

"Fire, really. I use fire to train with."

"You… fight?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, with uh… some friends of mine." Said Rei, concentrating not to let anything slip.

"Cool." Said Mark, yawning. "Well, I think I'm going to chill in my room for now. Write, maybe. Or I might take photos of the place."

"Or, you could sleep." Said Rei.

"I guess." Said Mark, yawning again. "Well, good-night."

"Oh, um, my Grandpa will probably get you to do something for him to 'pay' for your stay. You'll probably need a good sleep. 'Night!"

Mark stared dumbly from his doorway, as Rei turned and walked down the hallways. He scratched his head and turned into his room.

"What could an old man possibly want for pay?" he thought, turning into his room.

* * *

Rei exited the shrine, walking into the weakening sunlight. The sun was barely visible, and the moon was out. Stars slowly started to sprinkle the sky, as Rei glided into the middle of the empty terrain. Her grandpa had gone in, being old and all. She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the night air. She spun around lightly, but soon grew bored. Rei looked around to see if anyone was watching her from the trees or something like that, before she removed her baggy top, revealing a white undershirt. She took a chopstick and spun her hair into a tight bun around it, and then stabbed another one in. Rei then began practicing kicks, punches, spins, and flips in the moonlight, the white light shining off of her clothes.

* * *

Mark was looking out of his window, looking for something to draw. He was bored out of his mind and couldn't get to sleep. Rei was on his mind, and he couldn't get her out.

"She's so feisty, and yet… somewhat peaceful. There's some kind of air around her that tells you that she can easily stand her own ground." Thought Mark. "I wonder what she does for a living, other than 'fighting' as she calls it. She couldn't be a fighter; she's just too, spirited, unless she was talking about with her Grandpa. He's strange. He probably fights her for the fun of it every day."

Mark's ear suddenly heard a faint grunt outside, and a footfall. A flash of red could be seen around the corner.

"What was that?" thought Mark.

He leaned out of his window further to get a better view.

"It's… Rei. And she's… practicing!"

Mark slowly tried to heave himself out of the window without making a sound. His hands almost touched the earth underneath his, when his waist suddenly lost its stabilisation.

* * *

Rei jerked her head suddenly.

"What was that?" she thought, "It sounded like a fall."

Rei stopped what she was doing and quietly pressed herself up against the wall. She listened a little while longer but heard nothing.

"It couldn't be the Negaverse or anything." She thought. "Not now, it would be too dangerous. It's probably some animal that fell from a branch. It'll be all right."

Rei walked back to the empty ground and continued to train.

* * *

Mark dusted himself off from falling. He hoped he didn't disturb Rei. He reached back into his room through the window and grabbed his sketchpad and charcoal. Slowly, he walked towards Rei. Hidden by the darkness, he stared at her silhouette. Mark smiled to himself. He bent his head over his sketchpad as he began to draw.

* * *

Rei slowly opened her eyes as the morning sunlight poured into her room. She rubbed away the sleep with her fists and got up to dress. While getting dressed pains all over her body ached as constant reminders from last night's workout. Every muscle felt stiff and weak, certainly in no condition to fight. Once she was finished getting dressed, Rei turned towards the kitchen, She prepared some tea, bread and jam and carried some over to the guest's room. Quietly she knocked on the door.

"Come in." came a muffled voice.

Rei opened the door to find Mark sprawled all over his bed, his face buried into the pillows. Rei chuckled to herself. She turned towards the desk to place down the tray.

"Sounds like you were up late." Said Rei, making conversation. "You'll need a lot of energy to work with my Grandpa today."

"Mmmhmm,"

Rei pushed the sketchpad off the table to make room for the tray. Once the food was safely on the table, she turned to pick up the sketchpad. It had opened itself to a fresh page, clean, white and crisp. Rei picked it up and flipped through a few pages before putting it back down. She turned the next page and saw a sketch of someone who looked just like her _last night training._

"Mark…?"

"Yeah?"

"What is **this**?"

Mark turned around slowly.

"Oh um…"

"It's **me** isn't it!" shouted Rei.

"Well, yes but-"

"You were spying on me! I thought a heard a noise outside, I didn't bother checking but it was you! You foul piece of-"

"Rei! Let me expla-" tried Mark.

"No!" shouted Rei. "I thought I could trust you! Leave my temple! Get lost, twerp!"

"But I have no where to stay!"

Rei's Grandpa turned the corner with his own tray in hand.

"Rei!" he said, questioningly. "Why are you yelling at our guest? I want him training soon! He can help us!"

"This bird brain spied on me last night!" shouted Rei.

"Spied? Well what were you doing? Sleeping? I don't see anything interesting about that." Said Grandpa.

"No, she was-" started Mark.

"I was training! And Mark here thought he could make a profit from it! That's **my** personal time!" said Rei, furious. "I want him out!"

"Now Rei, don't be harsh." Said Grandpa.

"Yeah, don't be harsh." Nodded Mark pathetically.

"We can't just kick him out. He's out guest." Explained Grandpa.

"And I'm your granddaughter!"

"But I'm the guest!" said Mark.

"Fine! Keep the guest." Said Rei, her temperature lowering. She spun on her heels quickly and turned into her room. The 2 men looked at each other.

"She'll be ok after a while." Said Grandpa. "Now, let me eat my breakfast and then we can begin out adventure!"

"Adventure?" asked Mark, sighing. Grandpa just skipped down the hallways, as gay as can be, carrying his breakfast.

* * *

Rei slammed her door furiously shut. She opened an oriental styled bag covered in fire, dragons and other symbolic zodiacs, and began to fill it with clothes. She had 4 pairs of outfits packed, leaving room for her toiletries, a blanket, some money, a tiny pillow, pen and paper and a few other things. She closed her bag and took out another fountain pen and paper.

_Dear Grandpa,_

_Keep the guest. I'm fine on my own. If I can't have my privacy in my own home, maybe I need to find it somewhere else. Don't worry about me. I'll come back sometime, and keep in touch with you now and again. Have fun with your guest. He infuriates me. I need some time to train on my own. With PRIVACY._

_Love you always,_

_Rei._

Rei dropped her pen and left the note on the table. She knew where she was going. It was private, and no one could disturb her or reach her…

* * *

Every night I think of him

Here in **my lonely room**

Waiting for my prince to come

Wondering if he'll be here soon

(Oh Starry Night - Sailor Moon)


	5. Nothing To Worry About

Amy was sitting in her room at a small desk against her window. A sudden "tap!" against her window screen brought her to attention. Amy stood up to see who was there and glanced down below to find nothing. She shrugged it off and reached for her book that she had deserted. She didn't feel like doing anything too active today, but she did want the fresh air and sunshine. The rays of sunlight hit the pages of her book, illuminating the story. She settled back into her chair and began to read the story again.

"Ring!" went the telephone. Amy sighed.

"There's no end to it today!" she thought, picking up the line.

"Hello?" She said.

"Amy?" came the voice from the other end. "It's me, Serena."

"Oh, hey Serena!"

"Hi. I was just calling to tell you that we're having a meeting with all the Sailor Scouts down at the temple. We need to talk about something."

"Something?" asked Amy.

"Yeah, it's… important."

"Ok, I'll be down as soon as possible."

"Bye."

"Good-bye."

Amy hung up the phone. She wondered what Serena was talking about. She sounded like it was important, but not that it had to do with Sailor Moon.

"What else could it possibly be then?"

* * *

Amy rushed into the temple to find Lita, Mina, Serena and the 2 cats sitting around the table. She noticed Rei wasn't here yet, sighing in relief that she was the last one.

"Ok, we're all here." Said Serena.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mina.

"What about Rei?" said Amy.

"About Rei…" started Serena, looking down.

"What happened to her…" said Lita gravely.

"Did she do something stupid like set the school on fire?" suggested Mina.

"I could see her doing that." Said Serena. "Actually, that'd be really funny. I have this project due with Lita and we really aren't too far into it and we really need to get started on it. If the school burnt down because of Rei, I think I'd give her a pat on the back! She would deserve one after all that hard-"

"Serena!" said the 3 other girls and 2 cats together.

"Oh, sorry." Giggled Serena. "Back to Rei… Artemis? Luna? Would you like to tell the girls?"

Artemis cleared his throat.

"I'll give it to you straight. Rei's run away."

"What!" shouted Lita. "I was just with her yesterday and she seemed fine! Heck, this guy was there too!"

"A guy was there? Tell me, did he do anything that might have disturbed Rei?" asked Luna.

"Well no, actually. I thought he might have liked her."

"Maybe that was it." Suggested Amy.

"I don't think so, Rei's not the type to run away from love." Said Mina, thinking.

Everyone looked at her in disbelief.

"What?" she said. "Oh, ok, maybe she would, but I doubt it."

"Yeah," said Artemis, "And she also wrote a letter to her Grandpa. It said how she needed privacy. And how she hated the boy."

"Hmmm," thought Serena. "Why don't we all go looking for her?"

"I don't think Rei would want that." Said Amy. "She probably wants her own time to herself. Why don't we let her cool off? We can search for her later."

"Oh, alright." Mumbled Serena. "But let's all keep a sharp eye out for her."

"Isn't Rei's grandpa worried?" asked Amy.

"No, he said this is like training for her. He also said he's confident she can fend for herself, and that as long as she keeps in touch with him he's fine." Said Luna.

"Wow, what a loving family." Muttered Lita.

"Oh, he seems quite understanding." Said Artemis.

"What about the boy? Doesn't he miss her? I thought he looooooooved her." Said Serena, battering her eyes.

"Actually, he doesn't seem affected by this." Said Artemis.

"He isn't?" everyone said.

"Nope. Not according to Grandpa."

"That's strange…" thought Amy.

* * *

Rei leaned back against the trees just out of view.

"Oh Serena," she hissed "Why did you have to call a meeting? Now everyone will be worried. You can be such a meatball head."

Rei sprinted back into the woods, just behind the Temple to her luggage.

* * *

Mark sat on a bench painting the forest. It was a lazy day, and he tried to capture that feeling into his paintings.

"Come on, boy!" leaped Grandpa. "Get off those 2 cheeks and get ready for training!"

Mark grunted.

"Ok, ok. Let me pack up." He said.

"Hurry!" Shouted Grandpa.

"Ok! I'm done. Happy?"

"Not Yet! Now get up!" Grandpa said, handing him a tablecloth.

"What's this for?" asked Mark, an eyebrow raised.

"Tie it around you neck like so!" said Grandpa, wearing the cloth as a cape.

"You have _got_ to be joking." Said Mark with a sigh.

"A joke is never well taken here when I'm in training mode!"

"Training mode?" asked Mark.

"Yes! Training mode! Now hop to it! That's it. I'm getting old, young man! Great! Is it on? Good! Now follow me!" said Grandpa, climbing a tree.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Thought Mark.

Grandpa led Mark all the way up the tree and held out a vine.

"Now watch this, and repeat after me." Said Grandpa. He took the vine in both of his hands and pushed backwards with his feet. He went sailing ahead, jumped off, flipped, and landed on the soft grass.

"Don't hurt yourself now!" laughed Grandpa.

"Oh dear," thought Mark. "Here goes nothing!"

He swung himself forwards almost hitting a tree.

"Let go, you child! Let go!" shouted Grandpa.

Mark was starting to swing backwards before he let go. When he finally did, his limbs flung themselves all around before he hit the ground, half on the grass, half on the pavement.

"I'll go get some herbal tea." Sighed Grandpa, shaking his head. "Amateurs."

Mark twitched, before slowly getting up and brushing himself off. Grandpa was gone, and he looked around confused. He rubbed his head slowly before walking away from the tree.

* * *

Grandpa placed a teabag into the pot of hot water before carrying it outside.

"Here you go Mark, all nice and-"

Grandpa stopped suddenly.

"Mark?"

Grandpa looked around, but couldn't find Mark. He turned to face the Temple, looking for Mark's window.

"He probably went inside to change into other clothes." Thought Grandpa. "Or maybe he went to lay down. Did I tell him I'd meet him there? No, I don't think so…"

Grandpa just shrugged it off as he walked back towards Mark's room to see if he was there. As he made his way down the hallway, he occasionally stirred the tea. When he reached Mark's door, he knocked quietly.

"Are you there, boy?" he asked politely. "Don't be shy now! It's ok to fall! No one is as good as me. Don't compare yourself!"

Grandpa laughed. There was no other sound.

"Mark?"

Grandpa pushed open the door. He peered in cautiously, but Mark wasn't there. He turned back around as he placed the tea on the table. Just as he went to leave, his eye caught a glimpse of the sketchbook.

"Oh dear," he thought, "Rei doesn't like being spied on. And what did I go do? I sent her away! Look what you've done you old fool! That boy, I should have warned that boy!"

Grandpa went back outside to clear his head. He was just about to sit back down, when he heard something in the woods.

"Hello?" He said. "Anyone there?"

Mark slowly emerged from the woods, tired and obviously hurt. A huge red slap seemed to be across his face, most likely from falling out of the tree and landing on the pavement.

"Mark! Where were you?" Asked Grandpa.

"What? Me? Oh, I took a little walk. I wanted to walk off the fall. Man, you have a hard floor."

Grandpa laughed.

"Yes… yes we do. It works for our _hard_ working! Ha ha ha!" he said, laughing wildly at his own joke.

"Yeah," chuckled Mark, "That's a good one."

Grandpa stopped soon and said "Oh, I almost forgot; I put some tea in your room. It might not be as hot now though."

"Oh that's quiet all right." Said Mark. "Thanks for the tea I the first place. I'm going to head in and clean myself up."

"Oh, go right ahead, young man! I'll get some soaked cloths to sooth your aches. It'll help, you weaklings always seem to need them."

"Weaklings?" asked Mark.

"Yeah, Rei always needed them when she came back from…" Grandpa stopped himself.

"From… fighting?" said Mark, quietly.

"How did you know?"

"I uh…saw her last night."

"And that's what she was mad about." Said Grandpa sadly.

"Yeah, that's why she uh…ran away."

Grandpa nodded.

"Rei…" he whispered. He shook his head to try to get rid of the feelings. "Why don't you um… go and freshen up. I'll get the cloths. You had a bad fall. No young-en could take that too well now."

"No one," he thought to himself, "But Rei."

* * *

I'll be the one who hears your prayer

Don't have to ask me, I'll be there

I'll be the friend you'll never have to do without

When you have nothing at all

You'll still have **nothing to worry about**

Oh nothing at all

(Nothing At All - Sailor Moon)


	6. Always Been There

Lita ran around the school track. She was training for track and field, and was more determined than ever to win this year. She ran with her head down, focusing on the track.

"I can't loose concentration!" she thought to herself. Her legs were throbbing, but her feet kept running. She pushed herself continuously. Harder, harder, faster, quicker! Suddenly her foot gave way underneath her. She fell forwards, holding her hands out to break her fall. She went skidding forwards, hands, knees, and face rubbing against the rocks. Rain started to fall softly, and she rolled on her side to let her wounds wash themselves. She rolled a bit too far over, and began to roll down a hill.

"Oh great," she thought, "How random could this be…and retarded too."

Lita let herself roll, but soon it got out of control. Her body bounced on the ground, and knocked her out. The rain began to pour heavily, covering her from head to foot in water.

* * *

A boy walked along the empty school hallways, just heading home from his locker. He had forgotten something, and he was lucky enough to have a janitor let him by. He glanced at the windows, rain sliding down each pane. He loved to get caught in the rain, but he couldn't just yet. He needed to keep his books dry. His tutor was coming over tomorrow, and he couldn't leave them with a wet book and him. They would never be able to handle that. Window by window, the boy walked down the hallways. He passed by one window when he saw a girl lying just at the foot of a hill. 

"What the-?" He thought. "Is that a…person?"

* * *

Darien finished tying his track shoes as he walked out the door. He ran all the way to the school track to begin training, not wanting to loose his title of 1st place in track. As he got to the yard, he saw a figure lying at the bottom of the hill. 

"Lita?" he said. "Lita!"

No response. He ran out to her and kneeled at her side.

"Lita! Can you hear me?"

He turned her over, and saw grass stains, dirt marks, blood and skin covering her.

"Looks like she had a nasty fall." He said. He lifted Lita in his arms, supporting her. He then reached another hand underneath and lifted her up to bring her to Serena's.

"Click!" went a camera. Darien turned his head to the sound. A boy with a camera waved to him with a smile.

"Hey, you! Come back here!" shouted Darien.

* * *

The boy from the hallways who had seen Lita ran out of the school and towards the yard. He saw another tall boy in a tracksuit holding the girl. 

"You, come here!" said the tall boy. "I need you to take care of this girl!"

The boy rushed over to the girl and the tall boy. The tall boy handed him the girl.

"My name's Darien," said the tall boy. "Take care of this girl somehow. I have something to take care of."

Darien handed the boy Lita and dashed off. The boy stood there, struggling under the weight. He managed to walk to his house, where his mother went white in horror when she opened the door.

"She was found at the bottom of a hill." Said the boy.

"Of course, honey." Said his mother. She went and got some towels. "Here, lay down the poor girl on these, dear."

The boy laid Lita down on the towels, while his mother went to fetch the first aid kit. Just as the mother was about to finish cleaning off the last cut, the girl's eyes popped open as she sat up.

"What in the world?" she cried out. "Where am I?"

The girl looked over at the boy.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"You-you fell down. I'm…" said the boy.

"Speechless. I get it. It's ok, I understand. Thanks for helping me though."

The mother finished putting on the last band-aid.

"There, all done!" she said. "You've been pretty beat up!"

"Thanks so much. Call on me if you ever need help. My name's Lita."

"Lita? Well, it's nice to know you, Lita."

Lita waved goodbye as she hopped out the door.

"Honey, I'm proud of you for taking care of that girl. Now go upstairs and start studying. Your tutors coming tomorrow."

* * *

Darien ran around the whole school, but couldn't find the culprit that took his photo. 

"Why would they want my photo anyways?" he wondered.

He turned back to the track, but Lita and the boy were gone.

"He probably brought her somewhere else. I'll go see if Lita's home now, though."

Darien turned to run towards Lita's house. He's like to pop in to make sure she's ok.

* * *

The boy that took Darien's photo handed the picture to someone else, hidden by a shadow. The whole room was dark and only lit by the glow of something small. 

"Here you go, sister." He said, laughing.

"Is it good enough?" The girl asked.

"Oh I'm sure," said the boy with the camera.

"Good. Is there anything else you took?"

"There's this." Said the boy, holding out his hand.

"Great. Let's put this plan into action."

* * *

Serena woke up to the shrill sound of her phone ringing. She turned in her bed and covered her ears with her pillow. 

"Serena!" screamed her brother from downstairs. "Get the phone!"

"Luna…" started Serena, going to ask if she could get the phone for her.

"Serena, get up. Don't be so lazy." Said Luna. "Besides... I'm a cat!"

"Mmm, alright." Said Serena. She turned on her bed slowly towards Luna. Luna jumped in the air with her paws flying. Her eyes popped out of her head as Serena's back came closer and closer. Splat. Serena squished Luna.

"Hello?" said Serena groggily.

"Serena? It's Darien."

"Darien!" said Serena with a shock. She sprung from her bed.

"Yeah, meet me at the park in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes? But that's so soon!"

"Yeah, but we both have school, Serena."

"Oh alright alight." Said Serena.

"Bye," said Darien, "I love you."

"I love you too, Darien." Said Serena, and she hung up.

"Oh Luna! Darien wants to see me I'm so excited I wonder what it could be! But did he have to make it so early and soon? Oh well! Anything for Darien! Right Luna? Luna?"

Serena turned and looked for Luna.

"I'm…under…you." Came a muffled sound from Serena's rear end. Serena's head slowly slid down as a teardrop formed on the back of her head. She got up in choppy actions as she turned to find Luna squashed against the mat.

"Thanks…" said Luna.

* * *

Serena turned the corner and saw Darien waiting for her on the bench. 

"Yoo-hoo! Darien!" said Serena waving, her eyes in the shape of upside-down "U's". She walked up to Darien. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, something's really odd."

"Odd?"

"Yeah, someone took my photo yesterday." Said Darien.

"Well, you're so handsome and everything," began Serena, squishing her 2 index fingers together.

"No, someone took my photo, trying to make sure I didn't see them."

"Oh,"

"And Rei's still missing."

"Rei… I remember Rei. Black hair, mean to me… Rei."

"Yeah. And my photo of Andrew and me as a kid is missing."

"Really?" asked Serena

"Yeah, I'm just really confused. I think something might be happening. Anyways, you have to go to school." Said Darien, standing up. "See yeah, my little meatball head."

Serena stood on her toes and Darien leaned over. Their lips slowly touched, and then pulled away.

"I love you, Darien." Said Serena. She looked at her watch and her eyes popped out. "8:00! Oh no! I'm going to be late for school again! Oh, miss Haruna's going to be so mad at me!"

Serena dashed off towards her school, waving to Darien. When she got to school, miss Haruna towered over her.

"Serena! Late again, for the third time this week! Detention at lunch!"

Serena's head hung.

"Yes, miss."

She walked to her seat slowly. Once she sat down, the lesson began. Serena sighed.

"Another average day. I wish I could just be a normal teenager."

* * *

we've been together through good times and bad 

youve **always been there** for me

I'll always treasure the best friends I had

eternally...

(Only A Memory Away-Sailor Moon)

**Sorry about this being so late! I guess every author has a few of these in their stories, when they take a bit of a break. Don't worry though, I won't abandon the story! I have a great plot set up! It's all twisted and cool! (For me at least) . Also, please review! I want to know that you guys care! Much love, and peace out!**


	7. Call Me Anytime

Amy was taking a test, flying through it once again. She finished early, so she sat there reading her book, but her mind was running with thoughts.

"I wonder where Rei is. She's making us all sick with worry. I hope her grandpa is OK with it. I wonder if Lita's OK. I heard from Darien she had a really bad fall. And what about my tutoring today? Will my student today be a handful? Is Serena doing OK in school? She's always failing. And what about Mina? She's been spending a lot of time with Andrew. Oh this is all so confusing!"

The bell rang for the period to end as Amy finished reading her chapter. Once she had finished, everyone had already left. Amy just sighed. She began to pack her things when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to find her teacher towering over her.

"I'll be out soon miss." Said Amy.

"Not so fast."

Amy looked her teacher in the eye. Something was wrong. She sent a message to all the sailor scouts with her watch, as she continued to stare at her teacher.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"You're not going anywhere."

The teacher swung her arm at Amy, but Amy just backed up. The teacher tried again, and Amy just once again backed up. Soon, Amy was against the wall, trapped.

"I've no choice now," she thought. "Mercury Star Power!"

Amy began to transform, as 2 eyes around the corner of the doorway widened.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if I must, I will!" shouted Amy.

The teacher morphed into a youma, dressed in a schoolgirl outfit. She shook her hand once and opened it to reveal her fingers as a compass, a pencil, pen, scissors and other school supplies. She aimed her hand at Amy's neck, the metal glistening in the sunlight. Amy dodged out of the way, but part of her outfit was caught. The youma took another aim at Amy's neck.

"Die!"

Amy braced herself for pain.

"Supreme Thunder!"

A lighting bolt came crashing down on the youma, sending it to the floor. It got up and stared at what had attacked it.

"Sailor Jupiter! Venus! Sailor Moon! I'm so glad you're here!"

The youma got back up and stared Jupiter down.

"No one attacks me!" it called out, running at Sailor Jupiter.

"Crescent Beam!" shouted Sailor Venus, stopping the youma again.

The youma cursed. It aimed its palm at the 3 girls, as a blast came from it. Sailor Venus and Jupiter went across the room, crashing into the wall. The youma turned its attention back at Sailor Mercury. It grabbed its tie and ripped it off of its shirt. The tie hardened and turned into a sword. The youma raised its arm to kill Sailor Mercury, when Sailor Moon cried out.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

The youma disappeared, and Sailor Mercury was freed.

"Thanks Sailor Moon, and you too Jupiter and Venus."

"Don't worry about it, Amy." Said Venus.

"Yeah, it was no problem." Nodded Jupiter.

"Ah! I have to get back to detention! Miss Haruna is going to get back and find me missing any moment now!" cried Sailor Moon, looking at the clock. She dashed down the hallways and out the front door, running for detention.

* * *

"I'm home!" said Mina, walking into her house. She walked upstairs and began looking through her closet. She took out a long tanned skirt and soft yellow top to get changed into. Once she was dressed, she headed for the bathroom. She started to brush her hair, taking extra precaution. Ever since she started to talk to Andrew, she cared more about her appearance around him. Today she was going over to his house, and she didn't want to look horrible.

"There," she said. "That looks better."

Mina headed downstairs for a quick bite before leaving. She went through the fridge looking for food when her mom came down the stairs.

"Where are you going, honey?" she asked.

"To a friend's house." She said.

"Which friend?"

"Andrew, you don't know him."

"The boy who works at the arcade?"

"Yeah, him."

"I don't like that kid. He doesn't seem to be the greatest person to hang around. I don't want you over there."

"What!" cried out Mina. "You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?" asked her mom.

"No!"

"So there."

"But that isn't fair!"

"Life isn't always fair. I want you to stay away from that boy. I don't have a good feeling about him."

"Mother, he's a great guy! He's nice, funny, and caring. Not many guys are like that. And I'm going to hang out with him!"

Mina stormed out the door, leaving her mother behind. She ran down the street until she turned the corner. She then began to walk, mumbling about how inconsiderate her mother was.

"Andrew is a nice guy, and he's kind to me. I don't care about what my mother thinks of him. I lo-"

Mina stopped herself. Did she really mean what she was about to say? Did she really love him?

"I'm all for love, I mean, I am the Sailor of Love."

Mina turned up onto Andrew's patio. She rang the doorbell and waited.

"Mina!" said Andrew happily. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," said Mina, following him inside. "Nice place you've got."

"Thanks." Said Andrew, laughing. He led her out into his backyard, where 2 patio chairs were waiting with food served beside them.

"Sit." Offered Andrew.

"Thanks,"

The two laid in the sun for a while, drinking milkshakes, which Mina laughed at when she saw them and Andrew reminded her of the past incident. They talked quietly, even though the house was empty and no one could hear them.

"My parents have gone for the weekend. I've got the whole house to myself."

"Cool," said Mina, "If must be great to have your parents gone."

"Yeah, but I miss them. They're cool people, and I look up to them for support."

"Me too I guess." Said Mina, thinking about what her mom had said.

The 2 sat in silence for a while, looking out at nothing but the space around them. Mina fell back into her chair, relaxing in the sun. She enjoyed every moment with Andrew, and never felt pressured. Her eyes slowly shut, as she began to feel drowsy.

"I don't trust that boy." Came the words of her mother, ringing in her head. Mina's eyes opened. She looked at Andrew who was just staring at her.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." He said.

"He's so adorable," thought Mina, closing her eyes again, but not falling asleep.

"She's so cute, I love her." Thought Andrew, staring at Mina.

"Actually, there is something." He said, bracing himself.

"Mmm?" mumbled Mina, not moving.

Andrew moved closer to her on his chair and leaned in.

"Mina, I…" he began, "I'll say it as it is: I love you, Mina."

Mina's eyes opened. She swung her feet around so they touched the ground and was facing Andrew.

"Say that again?" she asked, not believing what she heard.

"I love you. I love you with every part of me, and I hope you feel the same way. I know it's a big shock, but give me a chance… give us a chance." Said Andrew sheepishly.

"Andrew, I never would have guessed. I... I thought you and I were just friends, bu-but I also loved you." Mina sighed. "I knew we couldn't just stay friends forever."

Mina smiled at Andrew. He leaned in to Mina as she closed her eyes. Their hands found each other just before they kissed. The kiss was long and lingering, with their hands holding tight together. Mina pulled away first, but Andrew gave her a quick second kiss before letting her go. They smiled at each other before Mina started to giggle. Andrew joined in, laughing a bit more. Soon, the 2 couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Rei was training behind the Temple, where her secret hiding spot was. She had just delivered a letter to her grandpa and took a bit of food. She didn't take much, so her grandpa wouldn't notice. Once those errands were done, she went to the town while it wasn't busy and bought the rest of the food. She then walked far back into the woods to make sure no one would notice her. She packed all her food up into her bag and continued to train.

"After I train enough, I'll be able to go back to the temple." Thought Rei. "Then I can handle Mark."

Rei's ears perked up when she heard a slight movement in the woods behind her. She spun around quickly to find no one. She scanned the woods, but saw no one. Quickly, she picked up her bags and climbed the closest tree until she was just above the first set of leaves. She scanned the treetops to find Chad staring at her, smiling.

"Chad!" She said, happily. "You still can climb trees?"

"I climb them every night! It reminds me of the Temple and you." He said. "I got lonely on my tour, so I cut it short to write more songs. I just couldn't think right, so I came back here like last time to try to clear my head. I was walking by when I overheard your grandpa and some other dude talking about you, and how you were missing. So I came to look for you."

"How long have you been looking for?" asked Rei.

"About a day."

"Do you have any food at all?"

"Nope."

Rei fell out of the tree is shock/ bewilderment.

"You're such…an…idiot." She said, twitching from the pain.

"Rei, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She said, dusting herself off. "Say, let's go to the theatres or something. I'm getting tired of training."

"Sure! Oh, I have an idea! Let's go swimming!"

Rei sighed. "Sure…"

Chad jumped in the air and whooped.

"Shhh!" hissed Rei. "You're so loud!"

"Oops, sorry miss Rei."

"It's ok, just don't… do it… again." Said Rei, rubbing her head.

* * *

I'll be only a memory away  
if you need me  
you can **call me anytime** of day  
and I'll be there  
its okay...  
I'm only a memory away

(Only A Memory Away - Sailor Moon)


	8. This Is The Start

**Disclaimer: **(I see these often now, so I decided to add one) I do not own Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, their true identities, Chad, or anyone else created by the creators of Sailor Moon. (created by the creators... hmm. That's a given right there.)

**Thanks:** Thanks sooooo much **RockerLane1110**, you keep me going! Also, thanks to **lovedlost**, **raye85**, and **FireyDragoness** for reviewing! You guys, this one's for you!

* * *

Amy walked up the porch of her new student. She held in her hands a few books, paper, pens and candy for rewards. She rang the doorbell, and almost immediately the door responded by opening. There stood a flushed woman in the doorway, smiling down on Amy.

"Hello, is James there?" asked Amy.

"Oh, yes!" responded the woman. "You must be his new tutor. Come right on in. I'm his mother, Mrs. Patterson. You can just call me Mrs. P."

"Ok, thank you Mrs. P.," said Amy, walking in.

"James is upstairs in his room, waiting for you. Thank you so much for coming."

"Really, the pleasure is all mine. It's no problem at all!"

Amy walked up the staircase silently in her school stockings. When she reached the top, she peered into an open room and saw a boy sitting at a desk reading comics.

"Hello?" she asked, "Are you James?"

"What?" said the boy, turning around, "Oh… yeah."

"Oh, well, I'm your new tutor." Said Amy shyly.

The boy moved aside to motion Amy to sit beside him. She nodded and took a seat, opening her books.

"Now, what exactly are you having trouble with?" Amy asked quietly.

"Fractions and Geometry." Said James shyly, looking Amy in the eye.

"That's something a lot of people have trouble with." Said Amy, smiling warmly.

"The boy smiled back uncertainly.

"He seems very shy," thought Amy, "I'll have to work with that later, right now, I don't mind the quiet."

"She seems like a nice girl," thought James, "I guess I won't mind my tutor so bad."

Amy and James had just started to get into the lesson when Mrs. Patterson walked into the room.

"You 2 are awfully quiet. How much did you get done?" she asked.

"We just started," began Amy, "but James is doing really well. He really seems to understand it with a bit of work."

"Well that's good. See? I told you you could do it, son."

The boy smiled.

"Now how about you 2 go and have some ice-cream on me." Said the mom.

"Sure!" said James, getting up quickly. He motioned for Amy to come with him.

"Thank you," said Amy.

"No, thank _you_." Winked Mrs. Patterson.

Amy and James left for the arcade while Mrs. P cleaned up the desk.

"Ring!" went the doorbell soon after.

James' mother went back down to open the door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, is you son here?" asked the girl at the door.

"No, I'm sorry he just left."

"Oh, I just came over to tell him thanks for helping me yesterday, and was wondering if I could treat him to something, like a sundae or something."

"Oh, I'm sure he would have loved that!" said Mrs. Patterson. "Come back again some other time. I'll tell James you came by."

"James? Is that his name?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I guess he forgot to tell you." Sighed his mom. "And what was your name again…?"

"It's Lita." Said the girl.

"I'll have a chocolate cone, please." Said Amy, ordering her ice-cream.

"Here you go, young lady." Said the vendor, handing Amy her cone. James was waiting for her at a table. Amy walked over and took a seat opposite of him.

"This was really nice of you." She said.

"It was my mom, really." Said James.

"I guess, but to come out anyways was nice."

"Yeah, maybe." James said. He paused and thought to himself while Amy ate her ice cream. "She's really nice to me. I feel good eating ice cream, and I don't feel pressured around her. And she's also quiet too, like me!"

"Oh dear, I have to go!" said Amy, looking at her watch. "Bye, James!"

"Bye Amy!" said James happily.

Amy smiled, she was glad James was starting to show himself.

"I'll have more time to work on him." She thought, getting up to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" asked James.

"Yeah, and maybe even at lunchtime during school."

"Yeah, maybe." Said James, waving.

* * *

"Kids, I'd like you all to welcome a new student of ours." Said Miss. Haruna, Serena's teacher. "This is Hannah." 

"Hey Hannah." Mumbled the class. Miss. Haruna shook her head in disappointment.

"You can take a seat there," said Miss. Haruna to Hannah. "Just watch out for that young girl there, Serena, she's not to bright."

Serena heard her teacher and slouched in her chair from humiliation.

"That's so not nice." She whined.

Hannah looked at Serena and her eyes slightly widened.

"Great, now she thinks I'm a freak because of my meatball head."

Hannah walked to her desk and stared at Serena.

"Hi, I'm Serena!" said Serena as happily as she could.

"Hi," said Hannah, snapping out of her daze.

"She a weird coconut," thought Serena.

The 2 turned back around and faced the teacher who began her lesson.

* * *

Darien sat in class, trying to pay attention. The new kid, Mark, who was sitting behind him wasn't that pleasant in class. He didn't move, but his presence made you itch. He had skipped a grade before, so he was also a year younger than Darien. 

"That Mark guy is from Rei's temple too." Thought Darien. "He was the one who made Rei left. She probably sensed something about him, just like I'm sensing something now."

Darien turned around and looked at Mark, who didn't notice anything because he was writing insanely fast. Darien glanced at his notes.

"As neat at a pin." Thought Darien. "He's really smart."

Darien, frustrated, turned back around to his own notes.

"What's this?" he said to himself.

Darien picked up a photo.

"It's the picture that mysterious guy took of me on the track… with Lita!"

Darien turned the picture over and found a note written on the other side.

"Break up with Serena. If not, she'll be in great danger. Give her no reasons. Tell no one."

"Who would want me to break up with Serena?" Darien thought to himself. "And what would happen to her if I didn't?"

Darien turned back around to look at Mark's notes. Mark was still writing. Finally he put his pen down. When he looked up, he jumped slightly at the sight of Darien being so close.

"C-can I help you?" stuttered Mark nervously.

"I was just flustered by how fast you write." Said Darien, making up and excuse. He really didn't know why he was watching Mark write.

"Oh, I'm usually fast at a lot of things."

Darien nodded and turned back around slowly.

* * *

Mina and Andrew left Andrew's house and went for a walk around the town. Mina had a certain skip to her step since Andrew confessed his feelings to her. Andrew himself was more confident, and while passing a boutique, his hand slowly reached for Mina's. When their hands touched, Mina jumped slightly. 

"His hand's are so warm." She thought to herself.

Mina looked over to Andrew and smiled. Andrew leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Mina blushed, and she smiled back at Andrew. Andrew too was embarrassed, but it felt good. They walked by the swimming pool, when Mina's eye caught something red. She turned her head and saw a girl wearing a red bathing suit with long black hair. In front of the girl was a boy, none other than…

"Chad!" Mina muttered under her breath. "If that's Chad, then that girl must be…"

The girl in the red bathing suit turned around.

"Rei!" exclaimed Mina. "Andrew, look! It's Rei!"

Andrew looked over at the pool.

"What? Rei? Where?"

"Right there!" Mina pointed.

"Mina, you must be seeing things. Rei isn't there."

Mina looked back over to where Rei was, and noticed she wasn't there.

"I swear she was there! Honestly!"

"Mina, I know you miss her."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'm just seeing things."

* * *

No one told me I was going to find you 

unexpected what you did to my heart

when I lost hope you were there to remind me

**this is the start**

(At The Beginning – Sailor Moon)

**Wow, alot of new information for you guys! Also, my next chapter will go up based on your reviews! (No, this isn't one of those threat things most authors do that go like "I'm not adding the next chap. till I have 40 reviews") No no, the next chapter will go up once I feel that you guys are really interested. Also, if you have any ideas that you think would be cool, send them into me! I love dedicating and adding personal notes to my stories!**


	9. Rain Will Fall

Rei heaved a sigh.

"That was close." She said. "Mina definitely saw me, but at least I'm hidden now. I can't let them see me yet."

"Rei! What'cha doing there?" asked Chad, completely wet.

Rei looked at herself.

"I, uh, was just coming out of the sun to cool off!" She said.

"There's a pool right there though!" Said Chad, smiling. "Come on!"

Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the pool edge.

"Oh Chad, but it's so cold!" whined Rei. "Chad?"

"Cannonball!"

Chad bounced off the diving board and pulled himself into a ball.

"Splash!" went the water. Rei was slightly knocked back from the waves, but then fell forward trying to balance herself out.

"Gotcha!" said Chad, catching Rei in his arms.

Rei smiled for a moment, but then noticed where she was, and frowned.

"Chad! Let go of me! I need some room to move, if you ever want me to swim!" Rei said, squirming.

"Ok, sorry Rei!" said Chad, dropping Rei.

"Ah! You bfffglluppp-" Rei choked as she fell into the water, shocked at how fast Chad let go.

"Oops," said Chad.

* * *

Mark looked up from his sketchpad. He paused a bit, as if listening to something. He then nodded slightly and regretfully.

"Something's happening to Rei. I've got to go." He said.

Mark dashed out of the Temple, torn between what to do.

* * *

Rei felt something pull her down. The whole world seemed to move slowly, almost at a complete stop. She couldn't breathe. Rei panicked. She tried to kick off whatever was holding her down, but it had a tight grip on her. It kept pulling her down into the pool, until she felt as if she was sinking _into_ the pool itself. No one was helping her. She looked down, but couldn't see too well since the water bugged her eyes so much. Suddenly, she noticed that the thing pulling her down was really pulling her deeper than the pool. She was being swallowed into the Earth.

"This can't be happening." She thought.

Rei tried to scream for help, but everything was almost still. Even Chad wasn't moving.

Suddenly, a blast hit the pool. No one moved but the creature, Rei, and…

"Sailor Mercury!" thought Rei, screaming inside.

Sailor Mercury smiled kindly to Rei as she swam into the pool. The creature had let go of Rei, and Rei swam up finally. She froze before the water ended, and she knew what was happening. Everything was getting dark. She had just drowned.

"Rei!" Screamed Sailor Moon, standing on the pool deck, being held back by Sailor Venus and Jupiter. "Rei! Don't drown!" Sailor Moon had tears brimming at her eyes.

"Sailor Moon! Pull yourself together!" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Yeah, Sailor Mars isn't here to knock sense into you, so now we have to."

Rei's body bobbed to the top of the water. Sailor Mercury soon followed, carrying her out. She laid Rei down on the ground.

"Rei! Can you hear me? Rei!" Shouted Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus looked around.

"What happened?" She asked.

Sailor Jupiter joined Sailor Venus, searching the scene.

"Yeah, I don't get it. Time has just… stopped."

"Almost stopped." Said Sailor Mercury.

"What?"

Sailor Mercury had her hand held computer out, and was reading from it.

"Time can never really, truly stop. So time has been slowed down as much as possible, by some force unknown to my data."

"So, these people still see us?" asked Sailor Moon.

"In a way. " Said Sailor Mercury. "But it's happening so fast their minds cant register it."

"Wow. Neat." Said Jupiter.

"Yeah, said Venus."

"But what about Rei?" Said Sailor Moon, concerned. "Is she ok?"

Rei sputtered, answering Sailor Moon's question.

"Rei!" Sailor Mercury said, smiling. She helped her sit up and put a towel around her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine." Said Rei. She looked down, not wanting to look at her friends.

"It's hard to come back." Thought Rei.

"So I was right!" Said Venus.

"What?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"I thought I saw Rei here, and I was right!"

"Thanks, guys." Said Rei quietly.

Rei then dashed out of the scene.

"Wait, Rei!" Said Sailor Moon.

The 4 girls ran after Rei, but when they turned the corner, Tuxedo Mask stood there, stopping them.

"Let her be. She need's time on her own. Besides, this was her choice to run, respect that." Said Tuxedo Mask.

The Sailor Scouts nodded, disappointment on their faces.

"…Don't you think that was a bit cheesy?" said Mina, walking back with the girls.

"What was?" asked Lita.

"What Tuxedo Mask just said."

"Mina!" said Serena. "It's a touching moment!"

"Sorry." Apologized Mina.

* * *

Lita woke up early the next morning, eager for her run.

"I hope James is there." She thought. Lita then stopped herself. "Wait, is that really why I'm so eager to run? Do I hope that I'll find James there?"

Lita blinked, thinking.

"No…" She said, shaking her head. Lita finished getting dressed and walked down the stair to get a quick breakfast. She popped the piece of toast into her mouth, and started to jog to the track.

* * *

Darien tossed in his sleep, as the sunlight hit his face.

"Rei, watch out, he's dangerous!" murmured Darien in his sleep.

_There was a dark shadow that fell over a monster in Darien's dream. All the girls were behind him. Rei started to walk forward, trusting the monster._

_"Rei, get back!' said Darien._

_"I know him, though." Said Rei._

_"No, you don't!"_

_Rei ignored him. Darien ran for Rei, but wasn't there in time. The monster raised the back of it's hand and brought it down on Rei's face. Rei went flying across the room, screaming._

Darien woke up with a start after that. He glanced at his alarm clock.

"Almost 11. Damn." He whispered. He picked up his phone and called Serena.

"Serena?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Came a voice from the other end.

"Want to get together, maybe for brunch?" Darien asked. He paused while Serena answered. "Ok, see you then."

Darien hung up. He went to his closet and picked out a nice dark green shirt, and dark brown dress pants. He combed his hair lightly, and headed for Serena's house. As he walked along the side of the road, flashes of his dream kept coming back.

_"I know him, though." Rei had said._

"What did she mean by that? How could she have known this… this… monster?" Darien thought.

He shook his head.

"I'll tell Serena about it over brunch."

He rang the doorbell and Serena's mother answered.

"Hi, is Serena ready yet?"

"Ready? For what?" asked her mother.

"Oh, uh."

"Never mind, she's just upstairs." Said Mrs. Tuskino, waving it aside.

Darien nodded and headed upstairs. He opened the bedroom door to find Serena still asleep. Darien decided to just wait and see when she's wake up. He was in no hurry. He sat down on a stool and just stared at Serena's figure, lying in bed. He watched her breath in and out, drool at the mouth.

"Lovely," he though sarcastically.

A sudden flash of the threat about him and Serena flowed into his head.

"I forgot about that." He whispered.

Darien took the photo out of his pocket, where he had kept ever since he got it. He wanted to find out who sent it.

Serena was stirring in her sleep. She began to wake up while Darien was looking at the photo. She slightly shifted herself to get a view of the photo Darien was looking at.

"What is that!" shouted Serena.

Darien was caught by surprise. He folded the photo of him carrying Lita.

"Serena! I didn't expect you to wake up so soon!" Exclaimed Darien.

"So you decided to take out a photo of you and Lita? When was that taken, anyways?"

"You see, I was going for a jog around the track and-"

"You know what? I don't want to hear it anymore. Just leave! Leave!" Serena said, pushing Darien out of the door.

While being escorted out, Darien's eye caught something.

"The photo of Andrew and me? Why does Serena have it?" Thought Darien.

"And I never want to see you again!" cried out Serena, kicking Darien out.

She slammed the door behind him and put her back against it. She slowly slid down to the floor, resting her chin on her knees. Tears brimmed from her eyes, threatening to fall. Serena quickly wiped them away with her hand.

"Why'd you have to do that?" She asked Darien in her mind. "I'm used to kicking you out of my room for small reasons, but not once have I kicked you out of my life."

* * *

"It's working." Said a girl.

"Our plan is finally in action." Said the brother. "And it's going better than I thought."

"Brother, go tell our princess about our progress. She should be very pleased with us."

"Yes, sister." Said the boy, nodding.

* * *

It feels so good to be alive

Even if a little **rain should fall**

'Cause every moment

Brings a new surprise to us all

(It's A New Day - Sailor Moon)

**A/N: Ok guys, I'm leaving for a while, so I'm posting this story now. Feel free to leave a review while I'm gone:) I'm hoping for a little more support. Come on people, share the love!**


	10. Because It's Me

Mina sat at the breakfast table, rethinking about what happened the day before.

_Everyone had met to try to figure out where Rei was. Amy was typing away on her computer when she spoke:_

_"Guys, there's some sort of time wave, generated by a strong source."_

_"Who's this source?" Mina had asked._

_"I don't know, but this person can control time with this ultrasonic wave."_

_"It's a person?" questioned Luna._

_"That's what it seems like." Said Amy._

_"Hmm, something odd is happening." Said Artemis._

_Just then, Amy got an answer._

_"I've got it!" she said._

_"Got what?" asked Mina._

_"I don't know how to stop this time wave, but maybe someone else does. Someone like…"_

_"Sailor Pluto!" shouted Luna. "And I think I know how to talk to her on your computer."_

_Luna hopped on the counter and put her paws on a few buttons. A few beeping sounds were made, and then a blurry image of what looked like Sailor Pluto popped up._

_" Yes?" said the voice._

_"Sailor Pluto, we have a question." Said Luna._

_"Someone is sending out time waves, controlling… well… time!" said Amy._

_"Yes, I know." Answered Sailor Pluto. "I've been having trouble with guarding the doors to time. There is a way to stop it though."_

_A box full of information began scrolling like lightning on Amy's computer screen._

_"Use this information to activate an invisible shield or barrier around yourselves," said Sailor Pluto, "So that you won't be affected by the time warp. Just make sure you don't do too much damage, and put everything back into place once time starts again. You can severely ruin the world if things don't stay the same."_

_"Thanks Sailor Pluto." Said Artemis._

_She nodded at the screen where Sailor Pluto stood. A blast from off the screen was heard as Sailor Pluto turned._

_"Looks like times going to stop soon." Said Sailor Pluto, looking in the direction of the blast. "Get ready!" she said, and the screen went black._

_Amy started to work at the information on the screen, and pressed enter right before to world stopped._

_"There!" she said._

_"I don't notice anything around us. No shield or anything." Said Serena._

_"Look outside!" said Lita, pointing out of the window._

_There was a dog there, in the middle of doing his business, frozen._

_"Oh that poor person, whoever that dog is peeing on." Said Mina, her face scrunched up._

Mina snapped out of her daze.

"We really need to find out who this person is. I'm sure Mark has some mixed feelings about this. Everyone can see he loves her, all except for Rei, but he also seems hurt and… doesn't like her. He must have some feelings for her, since he did ask us after the attack if we had seen Rei lately. He looked really messy too, and Rei's grandpa says he's not drawing as well since she left. It must be tough on that boy, I feel sorry we couldn't tell what happened. We can't change anything according to Sailor Pluto. This is just all too hard…"

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Rei got in the car with Chad, leaving the swimming pool. Chad had complained at first, when Rei told him they were leaving. But once Rei gave him that signature look of hers, he shut up. Rei got into the driver's side, and Chad in the passenger. Rei began driving while Chad rolled down his window.

"Oh, you rolled down your window." Said Rei, rolling hers down.

Chad then pressed the air conditioning button, turning it on.

"Why'd you turn on the air conditioning?" Asked Rei. "The windows are rolled down."

"Because the open windows cool down the car while the A/C begins to cool." Replied Chad.

"There's no point in rolling down the window with the A/C on."

"I want it that way, but fine."

Chad leaned forward and turned off the air conditioning. Rei then leaned forward and turned it back on.

"I thought you didn't want it on while the windows are rolled down!" said Chad.

"You just said you wanted it on!"

"Yeah, but then I turned it off anyways!"

"So I turned it on to please you, but since that doesn't seem to make you happy, I'll just turn it off!"

"Well now that it's on, don't turn it off, it's going to get all hot again!" Exclaimed Chad.

"Too bad! It's off now." Fumed Rei.

"How confusing can a girl get." Muttered Chad. "Hey, why are we leaving anyways?"

"Well Chad," began Rei, "we all have to share the pool, so there's a time limit and time slots to swim during. We have to leave when our time is up." Said Rei, trying to explain it very easily for Chad, almost too easy.

"Is that all?" asked Chad.

"I also didn't have a good time." Said Rei, quick, and monotone.

"Oh," said Chad. After a pause, he asked, "Why didn't you have a good time?"

"Because." Said Rei sharply.

Chad huffed. "That's just what you would say."

"Exactly. And who better to say what I would say then me?"

"… What?"

"Never mind." Sighed Rei.

Chad sat back, his face smushed in his hands, staring out of the window. A long pause of silence passed. He then huffed and leaned forward, turning on the air conditioning.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Serena walked down the streets, thoughts of Darien stuck in her head.

"I feel horrible now." Sighed Serena. "Nothing seems normal anymore. Why did I just go and do that?"

"Because he's having an affaire with you, you idiot!" said half of her mind.

"You're not even engaged or married, how do you have an affaire!" said her other half.

Just then Rei and Chad drove by. Serena glanced at them. The two were fuming off at each other more than ever before.

"See, they're having an argument and they're still together." Said the second half.

"They're not having an affaire though! They aren't even dating!" argued her first.

"Oh shut up!" said Serena out loud. Some passer bys just stared at her, while Serena kept walking. Suddenely, the past few sentences dawned on her. "Wait, that was Rei!"

"Weirdo," said one.

"Loser," said another.

"Sailor Moon…" whispered a stranger. "I know who you are…"

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Hannah was torn between saying hi to Serena or not. Serena had just passed her by, and hadn't seemed to notice her. She decided to not say hi to Serena, since she seemed to be running after something intently. As Hannah walked, thinking about this decision, a voice called out, snapping her from her daze.

"Hey, Hannah!" Said the blonde girl with a unique hairstyle.

"Uh, hi Serena." Replied Hannah.

"I didn't see you there! I was just about to go after Rei, but I think she's driving a bit fast for me to catch up. So I saw you and thought I'd say hi! And... I know you think I'm really strange, but my hair doesn't always stay like this." Said Serena, remembering how Hannah had looked at her the first day they met. "Actually, I look like my friend Mina, who I should show you to sometime! Oh, and then there's Lita, she's really athletic, do you like sports?"

Before Hannah could answer, Serena was off again.

"Well even if you don't, I have another friend, Amy, who's super smart in almost everything. You're really smart too, so I think you two would be great friends. Say, want to go somewhere sometime?"

Hannah didn't answer.

"Hannah, want to go somewhere sometime?" repeated Serena, slower.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just dazed. Sure, where?"

"Oh I don't really care, how about the movies or the zoo?"

"We don't have a zoo around here…" stated Hannah.

"Oh, I guess not. Ok, so the movies sometime?"

"Um, sure."

"Cool!" said Serena smiling. "Hey, do you have a pen and paper I could use?"

"Uh, yeah, here." Said Hannah. She took out a crumpled receipt and small pen and handed them to Serena.

"Thanks. Here's my phone number, call me sometime." Said Serena, scribbling down on the back of the paper.

"Ok."

Hannah looked at the paper, the back of it facing Serena.

"Well, I'll be off then!"

Hannah lowered the paper, bringing her eyes back and fourth from the running Serena to the phone number on the paper.

"What have I gotten myself into." Said Hannah.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"Great job, James!" said Amy, going over James' work sheet. "You only got 5 wrong!"

"Amy, there's only 15 questions. That's a third of the questions." Said James.

"Still, at least you showed your work, and you used fractions right there!"

Amy was trying to get James to be a little more enthusiastic about his work, which clearly wasn't working.

"Here, how about we try this sheet here." Said Amy, pulling out another sheet of work from her folder, with the definitions of all the different angles and fractions on the sheet.

James sighed and started his work, but was too busy thinking about other things.

"Why don't I just ask her?" He said to himself. "It's not like she's only my tutor. She's also a friend, and it's not like it's anything big. Wait, what am I talking about, of course it is! She's my tutor! Wait, I just said she's my friend. That doesn't make sense. Or does it? Nope. Definitely not. Ok, I've really got to work on my fractions. Let's see, if one third of a pie is eaten, and then someone eats a third of what's left (2/3) then how much is left in the end? Who really cares?"

"James, are you ok?" asked Amy. "You're not even done the second question."

"What?" Oh, sorry." said James, snapping out of his daze.

Amy sighed. "I guess that's enough work for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Um, Amy?" said James.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh," said Amy, blushing. "I guess I got caught up in the work." Amy laughed.

"I like her laugh," thought James.

"Actually," he began.

"This is it..." his mind muttered.

"Do you want to see each other tomorrow?"

"But you just told me it was Saturday." Said Amy, confused.

"I mean like, go somewhere, not as Student and Tutor, but more as… friends?"

"Oh," said Amy, looking down on the ground.

"I've never been out before with a guy." She thought. "Should I? Would it be right?"

Amy smiled.

"I love that smile." Thought James.

"Sure." Said Amy, nodding her head.

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

Become me

With a flash, sailor wings!

A guardian running through the earth

**Because it's me**, I can fight this battle

I'll go make up, the sparkle is my forehead

A sailor soldier, that is a

Moonlight fortune

(Glittering Sailor Dream - Sailor Moon)

**A/N: Sorry this was late! Oh, and the ruler button (the one that makes those separating lines) wasn't working for me, so I used the -x- design instead. I hope you guys enjoy! (Oh, and I promise not to beg for reviews anymore... unless its something important, like the end of the story!)**


	11. Protect You

Lita stared at the phone, bored out of her mind. Nothing was happening around her, everything was happening to her friends.

"Amy's tutoring this guy, Rei's gone off with Chad, Serena's with Darien, and Mina's got a forbidden love. And me? I've got training. That's it. This is so boring. I'll try calling someone to se if they want to get together and do something."

Lita picked up the phone and dialled Mina's house.

"Hey Mina?"

"Yeah?" answered Mina.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get together today, you know, go to the movies or something?"

"Um, well, I can't today, but how about tomorrow?"

"Uh, I guess so, what are you doing today?" asked Lita, curious.

"Oh, well Andrew's coming over today." Mina said, a bashful giggle being muffled.

"Oh, I see." Said Lita. "Well, you have a good time, I'll call someone else."

"Wait, are we still on for tomorrow then?"

"Uh, yeah!" Said Lita. "Bye."

"Ok bye!" chimed Mina, and hung up.

Lita sighed.

"Now who to call?"

She picked up her pocket phone book and flipped through the pages.

"Andrew, Amy, Dad, Darien, Home, Mina, Mother, Rei, Serena, School… Wow, I really need some new friends. I guess I could call Rei."

Lita once again picked up the phone, but then, remembering that Rei was gone, she put it back down.

"This really sucks." She said, getting up.

* * *

Mina waited by her window in her bedroom. She glanced at the clock, reading the time again.

"He's 20 minutes late! Where could he possibly be?" Mina thought. Right as she finished saying that, images went right through her thoughts. "What if he's with someone? What if he forgot about me! What if! What if! What if!"

Mina stood up in anger and freight and dashed down the stairs, opened the front door, and ran out.

"Where are you going Mina!" screamed her mother, coming from the kitchen, dashing to the front door.

"To find Andrew!" said Mina, continuing to run.

"Oh no you don't, get back here young missy! He's not good!"

"Sorry, mom! We'll talk about this later!"

Mina kept running, her hair dancing in the wind as she ran off towards Andrews house.

"Don't do this to me Andrew, I love you, and I thought you loved me. Please don't do this. No, you're just overreacting and getting too far ahead of yourself. Stop running!"

Mina ignored herself and ran though the streets, the tiny roads, and up to Andrews house. He was still alone in his house, his parents still gone on a trip. Mina rang his door bell, praying that she was just overreacting. No answer. Mina then began to think again.

"If he's not home… where is he?"

She ran to his backyard, bracing herself for an image she'd never want to see. Nothing. Mina gave a small sigh, and then glanced up to his bedroom window.

"Andrew!" she shrieked. There, in his bedroom, was a gas like ball, attacking Andrew. Mina dashed around to the other side of the house, and ran into the front entrance. She then ran up the stairs and turned into Andrew's room.

"Andrew!" she cried.

"Mina! Stay back! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Andrew, watch out!"

Andrew turned his head as the gas ball tried to run into him. He dodged out of the way, as the ball ran into the wall. Andrew fell on his bed, and tried to get up as quickly as possible, but the ball was faster. It ran into him as he stood up, a look of shock ran to his face.

"No, Andrew!" Mina cried as he fell silently to the floor.

Mina kneeled to the floor beside the unconscious Andrew. A small tear teased her eye, as she picked Andrew up in her arms, and rested his head in her lap.

"Andrew…" she said, whispering. Mina then saw the gas ball in the side of her eye. She stood up with a jolt, putting herself between the enemy and Andrew. "What do you want?" she asked the ball, not really expecting an answer.

The gas ball floated there, and slowly started to glow as Andrew's eyes shot open and he gasped for air, a small stream line of thin gas escaping his mouth.

"His soul…" gasped Mina, trying to stop it.

The gas ball glowed a tinted red in anger, as it returned the soul to Andrew, and a faint hum rang from it. Andrew stirred as he got up, and Mina sighed in relief.

"Andrew!" she said with a smile, running over to him to help him up.

Andrew raised his hand and Mina went to grab it to help him up, but instead, Andrew slapped the back of his hand against Mina's cheek, leaving a fine imprint of red on her cheek.

"Andrew?" asked Mina, rubbing her cheek. She heard the faint sound of the doorbell downstairs, and she walked towards the door.

Andrew picked himself up and punched Mina in the stomache, stopping her. Mina's eyes widened, but she didn't scream. She took a few steps back as she recuperated.

"Hello?" came a voice from below.

Mina didn't hear it, and gave Andrew a hurt and confused look, but he ignored it.

"What did you do?" ask Mina in a hoarse voice, turning to the gas ball. It hummed in pleasure, as Andrew pushed Mina hard. Mina, who was caught off guard, slammed into the wall and hit the ground with a bang, her head bouncing off the wall twice and hitting the floor a final time before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Rei walked down the street, Chad happily eating his ice-cream in a dish, since Rei would let him have it in a cone. Rei thought it'd be too big of a risk to let Chad eat from a cone. Chad finished off his ice-cream and threw it out in a garbage can near by.

"You know Rei, we really need a place to live… that's _meant_ for living in. Not just the woods." Said Chad, licking his fingers with satisfaction.

Rei looked at him.

"If you don't like it Chad, you can always leave." Rei said, turning back to face where she was walking, but this time looking dead ahead, trying not to catch Chad's eye the slightest bit.

"But I don't want to leave." Whined Chad.

"And why's that." Asked Rei, with a slight bit of attitude.

"Because I really like you… -re company." Said Chad, covering his slip, but Rei caught it. She softened a bit, and she turned to Chad, her mouth open slightly.

"Tell me the truth, Chad. I'd like to know the truth." Rei looked at Chad, her eyes piercing into his mind. Chad broke the connection and looked to his side.

"Why do you care?" he asked pathetically.

"Because I do." Said Rei, and Chad looked up.

"I…" Chad began, his words choking. "Sorry about choking up." He said, looking away.

"Oh for pete's sake Chad, tell me what you think!" Rei said, a little too harshly.

Chad jumped slightly. "Ok ok!" he said and, without thinking, he grabbed Rei's head, softly but quickly, and pulled her in. He kissed her right there in the middle of the street, quick and cute, and it was over. Rei wiped her mouth, some of Chad's ice-cream near the corner of her mouth.

"Sorry," said Chad, embarrassed. "But that's what I think."

Rei looked back up at Chad and smiled.

"I like the truth." She said, laughing.

Chad blinked twice in bewilderment and skipped off happily, his feet clicking and his arms everywhere. Rei could hear the faint "whoop!" escaping from him. But then Rei heard something else. A faint and muffled whimper from a house nearby. Rei turned her attention towards the house.

"That's Andrew's house." She said, trying to understand what was happening. She slowly started to gasp, as she remembered Mina was going out with Andrew.

"Mina!" she said, running towards the house. She called the other sailor scouts for help, as Rei ran to Andrews house. She rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. She pushed open the door slowly, and walked cautiously in.

"Hello?" she asked, not wanting to barge into Andrew's house to find out that nothing was wrong. Rei heard nothing but some footsteps upstairs. She then decided that she better go check it out.

"Mars Star Power!" she shouted, transforming.

Rei landed back on the ground and dashed up the stars, now Sailor Mars. She pushed open the door just in time to see Mina fall unconscious.

"Andrew?" asked Sailor Mars.

Andrew turned his attention to her as he raised his hand to punch her. Sailor Mars stood there, confused, ignoring his threat. Andrew threw the punch, but Mars just slid to the side. She raised her hand and punched Andrew, hoping not to hurt him too much. Andrew stepped back in pain, as Sailor Mars stood with a slight smile on her face. Just after the punch, the door swung open and hit Sailor Mars in the back, forcing her to lean forward and cough, her eyes almost popping out of her socket.

"Sailor Moon is here!" said Sailor Moon proudly. She looked to her side and saw Sailor Mars, coughing. "Opps."

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were there too who just shook their heads. They walked over to help Sailor Mars as Sailor Moon turned to Andrew.

"What's wrong?" she asked,not fully understanding.

"He's possessed or something." Said Sailor Mars, staring down Andrew.

Andrew ran towards Sailor Moon but the gas ball glowed, and he stopped.

"What?" said Sailor Moon, tensed from preparing herself to defend, one of her eyes opening.

"What's that?" asked Sailor Jupiter, pointing at the gas ball.

"What?" asked Sailor Mars. "I actually didn't notice that."

Andrew started to cough, as he fell to the floor. His started to pop his chest, and then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Then a fine line of gas flew from his mouth and collected in the gas ball.

"No!" said Sailor Mercury, trying to stop it. "You can't take that!"

The four Sailor Scouts kneeled down in front of Andrew, gasping at how they couldn't help him.

"Why can't we do something?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Well we could, but then it would risk Andrew's life." Said Sailor Jupiter.

"Well its not like he's going to live like this!" said Sailor Moon.

"Then do something!" said Sailor Mars, but they were too late. The gas ball hummed with happiness as Andrews soul added on to it and slowly disappeared. Mina stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

"We forgot about Mina!" said Sailor Mars.

"Smooth going Sailor Mars." Said Sailor Moon.

"Well it's not like you didn't!" said Sailor Mars.

"No one told me!"

"She's right there!"

"So why didn't _you_ do something?"

"Because I forgot!" said Sailor Mars, getting annoyed.

"So you admit it!"

"Yeah, but you arn't!"

"Because I didn't!" said Sailor Moon.

"Yes you did!"

"Can we just stop it?" screamed Sailor Mercury, and everyone shut up.

"Did… you just scream?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Um…" Sailor Mercury cleared her throat. "I might of."

Sailor Jupiter shook her head and got up and walked over to Mina.

"We have to bring then somewhere." She said.

Sailor Jupiter picked up Mina, as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury picked up Andrew.

"We should bring Andrew to one of our places, since the hospital wouldn't understand how his soul just left him." Said Sailor Mercury.

"True." Said Sailor Moon. "And what about Mina?"

"She's just unconscious." Said Sailor Mars. "I think it'd be ok to return her home."

"Yeah, I guess so." Said Sailor Moon, nodding.

"Ok then, let's get then, cause these guys are getting heavy." Said Sailor Jupiter, laughing a bit and pushing Mina up in her arms farther with her knee.

* * *

Anytime at all, I want to **protect you**.  
For you I will go rushing ahead  
Love, by itself, isn't just energy

(Ai No Senshi Warrior Of Love – Sailor Moon)

**A/N: I was originally going to name this chapter "For You I Will" or "Love, by itself" but then I saw the "Protect You" part, and changed my mind. Now... I'm a bit caught up in this story, so if you guys find any characters are being ignored, please tell me!**


End file.
